


One Giant Teddy Bear

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, giant teddy bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Mack tries to celebrate Valentine’s Day with Elena.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, mentioned/implied - Relationship
Series: Comfortember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	One Giant Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21  
> Prompt: Hugs- Macklena

Valentine’s day had was approaching fast and Mack still didn’t know what to get Elena. They had only been dating for three months but he still wanted to get her something special. All the guys were over at his apartment, ignoring the fact that he was in a crisis. 

“Just buy her a necklace or flowers,” Hunter said plopping back onto the couch with a beer. Lincoln and Fitz were using his Xbox to play Halo. 

“Hunter you’re married, it’s easier for you.” Fitz joked. “Can we focus on the actual problem,” Mack said redirection the attention to his issue. 

Lincoln paused the game and turned to him. “Just do something special. I make Daisy dinner and buy her flowers, she loves it.” 

Hunter rolled his eyes. “You and Daisy are just the cute couple that gets happy with anything.” he wasn’t wrong. 

“Get her a teddy bear, girls love that,” Fitz said. “That’s because you’ve been giving Jemma teddy bears since you started dating. It’s your thing, you have your teddy bears, Lincoln has his homemade dinners, and I have my necklace.”

His head was spinning at this point, does he get flowers? Or a necklace and dinner? He would have to make the dinner. He could just get a giant bear. In the end, he decided to forgo the necklace and got the bear and flowers. 

When she got to his apartment, she saw him standing by the small dining table holding the flowers awkwardly with the giant bear next to him. Elena tried to hold in a laugh, but a few snickers had there way through. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked confused. 

She frowned at him, gently placing her hand on his cheek. “You didn’t have to do all this. I would have been fine with just watching a movie.”

He should of figured, she liked the little things like that. “We still can,” he said smiling. 

Elena smiled at him, stepping forward to give him a hug. “Thank you for this. It was really thoughtful.” he hugged her back smiling. 

They grabbed their plates and sat on the couch, curled up together with the bear next to them. Mack put on a movie for the two of them to watch. The two stayed up for hours watching movies and laughing. He told her about trying to figure out what to do and his friends being no help. In the end, they both had a really good time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
